Carina the Geek God
by fiveOFan
Summary: Cab driver who see himself s Carina the Geek god stay with me this my my view of cab killer Hawaii five 0 style. last chapter coming soon
1. crime scene 1

Hawaiian international airport a young woman walked out toward taxi stand with a hand-luggage in one hand and hot coffee in the other. Her blond hair was cut really short and her face was pixie like. She heals a cab and tells the driver "North Shore". When she put her sit bleat on the back doors lock and the driver close the safety window and she watched him change the channel on the radio. It becomes hard to breathe as the back fills up with a gas of some kind and so she tries to open the window and when it didn't work she tries opening the door only to finds both of them locked. She yells for diver to pull over and before long the woman loss conscious and blacks out.

Just as the cab drives off you see a billboard with real estate advertisement for Ala Kai Realty Inc and the real estate agent on the advertisement is none other than the passenger in the backseat of the cab.

Steve was head back from his morning swim when he spotted his girlfriend Catherine which course him to stop in his tracks and he watch she as she cooling down from her five km morning run. She sees him watching her and so she sends a smile his way known what that special smile the one she only sue just for him the one that she knows that will undo him in more ways than one every time. That one smile that he can ever say no to she know what it does to him. Silently she invites him to join her in the shower by smiling that special smile and him. They both head towards to his house where she had stayed last night.

As they step in to the house together they hear phone ring it his phone. He pick it up and looks at the on the screen where the name of his partner was displayed he look as his girlfriend with apologetic look before answering the call.

"Danny someone better be dead" he said in the phone and Danny tells him that they have a case. They got a floater that washed up on Waikiki beach this morning.

Steve said "let HPD take it" Danny tells him that that they have been ordered to take the case by the Governor.

Catherine could see irritation in Steve eyes right before he closed his eyes he really hated it when a case cut his time with Catherine short but he also knew that this was a part of his job that he had to do and she would understand. Secretly he hope in the back of his mind that they would need her help on the case as it seem to be the only way they can spend any time together these days.

He said in to the phone "pick me up on the way". Catherine walked pass him he grab her arm as he hangs up the phone he then turns to her and he say her "I own you"

Catherine smile and replied "dinner"

Steve look down in to her eyes and says "yeah dinner" he kissed her.

She the first break way and she tells him "you better go before we get carry way"

He give her his lob-sided smiled the one she knew that he had just for her and he kissed her forehead before running up for quick shower before getting ready for work.

Danny and Steve arrive at the crime scene first thing they see is shark a tiger that was dead long side female victim which Doctor Max Bergman the medical examiner who was examining the corpse.

Danny said "look like it open and close case to me she shark food"

Max said "if you look here you see the bruising around the neck this is murder"

Steve said "wait minute Shark don't feed on dead bodies"

Max said "no I would guess that she was still warm when she went in and the fresh blood from stabbing on her lower abdomen would have been every inviting for any shark in the area"

Kono asked "so what killed the Shark"

Max said "most like the gun short wound"

Steve take a close look at the sharks wound when he notice that the skin around the shark's month is little off color.

Steve said "Max any sign of Poisoning on our Victim"

Max looked up at the commander saying "she as sign of asphyxiation but that could be due to Strangulation I'll run a toxic panel when I get her back to the lab"

Chin said "she many have been Poisoned and when that didn't work she was strangled and then feed to shark"

Danny said "the shark sees this cuisine float by and take a bite"

Kono said "and get short left behind for the scavengers to finish off. Talk about overkill"

Chin look at the victim and Steve see the look on his face so he asked "do you know her?"

Chin said "I can't place her but I seen her somewhere"

Steve nods his head and asked "any ID on the Victim"

Kono said "no she Jane Doe for now"


	2. infromtion and crime scene 2

At the crime lab where Charlie Fong was look in to the shark stomach he pulls out Fishing net, victim hand and a plastic mate that was devour at the sometime as the victim. He found something clutched in the victim hand. Just then Kono walked with victim stomach contents for Charlie to look at from Max who had taken it out of the victim at ME office.

Charlie tells her "did you know that tiger sharks are known as wastebasket of the sea and their teeth seem to be embedded in flash and muscles"

Kono said "that why the tiger shark can tear a human part so easily"

Charlie tells her "I found the victim hand in the alimentary kennel the tear in the flash here is match to the victim resist I also found this clutched in her hand it design to been seen in the dark" he shows her evidence her.

She takes it from Charlie's hand and looks at it then smile saying "I see this before" she smiles and adds "I know what this is?"

Charlie's asked "you do?"

Kono said "yeah this safe opener of boot of a car, I can use the color and design to track down the type of the car she was held in"

Charlie tells Kono "this devour around the sometime as our victim" he shows her what left of the met.

Kono said "max send over content of the victim stomach"

Charlie said "let me take a look it"

When Charlie looks in to the content he finds chocolate mix with poppy seeds and a yellow plant matter and when he run it, it turn out to be Damiana from the aphrodisiacal species of plant. Damiana is use in tea it also added to margarita to improved love-making.

Charlie said "I had one of other tech look at the victim cloths Maria found graveyard stone"

Kono tells him "this case gets stranger and stranger"

Kono head back to HQ to try to make out which car the safety release come from and meanwhile Steve get a call from Max to who tells him that he found carbon monoxide in victim lungs. Than when Steve gets other call about the other body this time at Diamond Head.

Steve and Chin arrive at the crime scene and the body wrapped in trap found in shark stomach. This time there is no Strangulation marks but this victim had bleeding finger nails some MO.

Sgt. Lukela said "found some business card in her pocket. Look like she was real estate agent with Hank Correa realty LLC named Elizabeth Roan"

Then hit Chin he remember how he knew the first victim and tells them "that it that how I know the first victim she also real estate agent with Ala Kia Realty Inc. Amy Sinclair I meet her when I put Malia place to rent after she moved in with me just before the wedding"

Steve said "tow victim with same job and same MO"

Chin said "maybe we looking at client who loss his property"

Sgt. Lukela said "tow body within 24 hours with same MO"

Three look at each other and knew that they were thinking Steve said "get body back to Max" Steve and Chin going back to HQ and there wait for them was a crowd of reports. They fire question at Chin and Steve to which they both said that they have no comment and that it an ongoing case.

When a female report called out to Steve "McGarrett" Steve tells Officer Barry to let her through.

Chin said "look like you have company I see you inside"

Steve asked "Mrs. Morris I through you were working with Hawaii times"

Bethany tells him "no I work part-time for Hawaiian independence blog, tow body some MO can you Say Serial Killer"

Steve said "Mrs. Morris you got understand something this physiology saying murder in this island and people don't even blink but then you say serial killer we got a panic on hands"

Bethany said "I get it I do I am sorry"

Steve said "you remind me of your brother, when PO. Garcia wanted something he kept at it until he got it but you want the facts you got to have to wait for the science like the rest of us when I have something solid you be my first call"

Bethany said "I have your word"

Steve said "yes" they shake on it and Steve head in to HQ and Bethany walks way.


	3. Evidences

Steve arrived outside the office to see Danny waiting for him. He could tell that Danny was upset about something and he had a good idea why his partner was standing there with his arms crossed.

Steve asked "Where's Kono?"

Danny's replied "Working on the lead and Chin's on the phone with some real estate companies to see the latest victim's count."

Steve said "Ok, Let's go"

Danny asked "Where to?"

Steve said "To see Max."

Danny asked "What? Are you sure you don't want to take….I don't know,… let see Chin?" and there it was, the reason behind Danny's foul mood.

Steve said "What is this, are you sensitive now?"

Danny said "Um, ah yeah, maybe a little." Not able to look Steve in the eyes. Steve knew when Danny got in one of these jealous moods, he had to calm him down, but right now, this wasn't the time.

Steve said "OK, Danny, let's talk…..I only took Chin because he had seen the first victim; I only thought that seeing the second victim might help him remember where he had seen the first one. But it was what was found ON our second victim that triggered the memory for him, Ok, Danny?"

Danny begrudgingly said "OK, Steve, I understand."

Steve then replied, "Feel better now, Partner?"

Danny said "Yeah, let's get going, huh."

Steve and Danny are at the ME's office and Max is pointing out the markings on the back of the neck L2729. The victim has Carbon monoxide in her lungs, as well as in her skin cells, and that he's also found paper under the fingernails….and the paper seems to be a wax based.

Max said "Commander, Detective, I sent it to Charlie and hopefully he can find out what or where it comes from."  
Steve's phone rings and it turns out that it is Kono and she has something that Steve needs to see.

Steve tells Danny "That was Kono she has something for me to see. Danny go back HQ and see if you get determine what L2729 is all about, and I'll join you there as soon as I can."

Steve goes to see Kono who is at the crime lab reviewing and preparing a car to show Steve what she had found out.

Kono said "Yeah boss, can you give hand here?" She opened the trunk and gets in as Steve looks at her like she is nuts. Kono then adds "Close it Boss, it's ok, trust me."

Steve closes the trunk of the car and within a minute, Kono opens the trunk and jumps out. Steve sees something and takes closer look at it.

Steve said "An emergency handle?"

Kono said "It's a perfect match to the one that our first victim had clutched in her hand, see?"

Steve said "Oh, I see, so Amy Sinclair was transported in the trunk of car." He has a look of confusion on his face.

Kono said "A Ford stand build before 2006 and after 2003….that's the only kind of car with this kind of emergency handle. I'm thinking that maybe Elizabeth Roan was transported in the trunk of the car as well, that would explain the Carbon monoxide poisoning."

Steve said "The levels of CO were high on both victims; their car's would have had to be modified so that the gas could be pumped directly into the trunk and it was somehow sealed."

Kono said "Yes, I agree, and maybe that worked with Elizabeth Roan but something happen with Amy Sinclair….and she didn't get right level of CO."

Steve said "She got up somehow, and grabbed the emergency handle. The killer must have seen the back open and he went back to finish the job."

Kono said "I agree, that would explain the strangulation marks on victim Two that we didn't see on the first victim."

Steve said "The MO on both victims were the same but with Amy he must have made a mistake."

Kono said "It's a good thing she held on to the handle as evidence."

Steve said "Hey, while we are here let's go see what Charlie has for us."

They make their way to see Fong and when they get there, the crime fighters find their friend looking into the microscope.

Kono said "Hey Charlie, you got anything for us?" Charlie looks up and sees Steve and Kono standing next to him he tells them,

Charlie tells them "The paper that Max found has words on it; this one say 'rights or rises' and the other one, I think it says 'obey'."

Steve said "Maybe she scratched these off from where she was held. Okay Kono, work with Charlie and try to work out where these words came from and I am going to head back to HQ fill Danny and Chin in on what we found out so far."

When Steve got back to HQ Bethany Morris was waiting from him with copy of the newspaper in her hand. There in the front page headline read 'Serial Killer Investigation'.

Mrs. Morris tells Steve "After our talk yesterday I blogged telling them I have source who's keeping me in the loop and now I look like an idiot."

Steve said "This story did not come from me, I'm not a source for anyone."

Bethany said "Yeah but they have information about this case and that means you should have known I trusted you."

Steve said "There are more important things going on here, they're are two dead people!"

Bethany said "I understand that, and I want to write about them. Who they are, what their families are going though, things of that nature."

Steve said "When I have something really important to write about, then I give you call; not a minute sooner!"

Danny walked into his office and in his hand was a file, "Steve, is this bad time?"

Steve said "No, Danny, Ms. Morris was just leaving, weren't you?"

When Bethany Morris finally left Steve closed the door and Danny tells him "I ran a nationwide search on the MO and I got a hit. Six months ago a body washed up on the shore of New Jersey, and so I called a friend of mine from the force and he send me this file. The victim was female with CO poisoning and she was wrapped in tarp, just like our victims. She was lawyer for Banning LLP named her name was Ann Caroll. Maybe there is a connection."

Steve said "A female victim who was not real estate agent, Okay anything else?"

Danny said "Yeah she had something Elizabeth Roan had." Danny said and showed Steve the photo of victim's neck where the markings were and there it was again, the letters L2729."

Steve said "Killer wrapped the victim in a tarp, first Ann Caroll and Amy Sinclair, then Elizabeth Roan."

Danny said "But Amy did not have these marking on her, wonder why that is."

Steve adds "That we saw. remember, she had good amount of her skin take off by the shark….."

Steve calls Charlie and Danny tells him "What if Amy Sinclair has these marks the same as Ann and Elizabeth?"

Steve said "Then I think that the killer is trying to tell us something. What, I'm not sure, but the sooner we figure it out, the better."

Danny said "I think I ran every angle and I came up empty on the L2729. But you're Naval intelligence, you know more about codes and number clues than I do. Or should we call your Supergirl, Catherine for her thoughts?"

Steve tells Charlie about the body in New Jersey and the markings and he asked Max to take another look at first victim's neck. Charlie tells Steve that he didn't find additional skin and Steve told him to look into intestines.

Steve said "The marks show that it was made by shape object."

Charlie said "I found some traces, it comes back as slate. It matched the traces that were found on last victim's clothing."

Chin came in tell them that he got more in the guy Chester Martin that there is a red flag on him for sexual assault and he lied about knowing Elizabeth Roan. "When I talked to him he signed the visit log on an open house the same day Elizabeth was killed."


	4. suspect

Chin had taken over wherever Danny and left of with L2729, he was trying to work out what it means while Kono and Charlie work on the additional trace for the wound on the back of the neck. What they found appears to be ash from September 11 attack and ones Kono informs Chin of this he tells Kono about a story that he had read in the newspaper about an Ash tree. What he saw told him that it fell on church and this said had graveyard if he recalled in right.

He then called a friend of his from the US Marshal's office and was correct that it was a match to the stone which came from St. James Church in New York. His friend, Allan, the Marshall would send Chin a sample on the red-eye it will be in Hawaii within the 10 hours.

Steve and Danny go to the talk to Chester Martin and he makes a run for it. Steve asked Danny "What the hell, why do they always run? Don't they know that only makes it worse for them?"

"I know, criminals are stupid, that's for sure." He adds as they both laugh at their thoughts.

As expected, they take off after the guy and Danny tries to tackle him over a table but Chester jumps out of the way only to run right in to Steve who flips him over his head in to coco bin and Danny cuffed him and they take him in for questioning.

Danny said "You signed for open house with Elizabeth Roan"

Chester said "No I didn't, what makes you think it was me and not someone else using my identity?"

Danny pull out the signing sheet and shows him and raises his eyebrow at him and Chester tells them that he was at an Open house that he look at the penthouse but he doesn't remember any woman there, so what is wrong with that?

Danny said "You're lying to us; you were the last client that saw the apartment that day and then she turned up dead. So tell us, how did that happen?"

Chester said "I am in the market for $5 million top of the range penthouse. I have real estate agents calling me all the time and I can't remember names or faces. Some chick was pushing me to go see a place and I gave in just to get her off my back. All she kept telling me was 'You need this place Chester you need it, it's not going to stay on the market long, you want to see it now or else you'll be sorry' and then she asked what is going to take to me to make this sale?"

Steve and Danny just looked at each other….not believing much of this story.

Chester then continued "I tried to make a move because she was flirting with me really hard, and then she ran out on me; so I just left the penthouse, but she was alive when I left."

Steve placed the photo of the first victim and asked "Amy Sinclair was she sending you mix signals too Chester? Do you know that she is dead; she was murdered just like Elizabeth Roan. In fact, she also had a that one of kind chocolate only make that not in the market yet. You was her right before she killed."

Steve places another photo saying "How about this woman Ann Caroll, a very popular lawyer from New Jersey. Have you ever been to Jersey, Chester, you know The Garden State?"

Danny adds "Maybe six months ago or about that." Chester shakes his head NO

Steve said "New York ever be there it would be short drive from there to New Jersey" Chaster shakes his head on once again and they leave him alone for now.

Steve and Danny head back to HQ and Steve sees the Flyer with the dead lawyer's face and as they drive on he sees the first victim's Flyer with her face exactly like Ann Carroll's. He then tells Danny what he's found and both of them go looking for victim #3 and find her; they came across another Flyer.

Steve said "He pick the flyers with faces and numbers on them, the ones that offer some thing better, better life, better place, better safety better than what the HPD can offer. If I am right, then the next victim's flyer is next."

Danny said "I don't think so Steve, I don't see any more flyers."

Steve said "Danny."

Danny looks at what Steve was looking at and there was an old ad/flyer of another real estate agent named Mae Davies; she's a real estate agent for Aiona Island Realty LLC. Danny calls Chin and he tries to call the agent only to find that agent is not picking up her phone and it goes to her voice mail. Danny gets the address 2020 Lee North Shore, which is her last open house of the day.

Steve and Danny get there and see the door's open so they make their through the house. They find Mea Davies in the back yard of the house watering the plants, and they take her a HPD Safe house.

Danny and Steve never note the Cab that had picked up Ms Davies last client and drive off.

Meanwhile Kono and Charlie continue to work on what the words they find under the victim's nails; Charlie has not been able to make any headway on them, so Kono tells him to try the incentives

Charlie types on a removable sticker with the words "obeys" and "rights yellow".

Kono said "Inside ford"

Chin asked "Why would someone put a sticker inside a car?"

Charlie said "It looks like they had to pay a fee for the sticker. the match came back to taxi cab passenger bills of rights"

Chin said "Of course that's what it is….they are required to put one in every cab backseat so that passengers know their rights."

Steve gets call from Kono and she tells him that the stuff under the victim fingernails is from taxi cab passenger bill of rights.

Danny said "So it could be that the victims got in and he locked them in so that he could cut off their escape."

Steve said "They trap the cab break the CO from the tail pipe is bump directed into the back sit. Once the victims realize that something is wrong it's too late and there's no escape. He watched them beg for their lives….what a sick bastard."

Before long Steve get other call about the other body washing up so Steve and Sgt. Lukela along with Bethany Morris got to crime scene; this time Pounders Beach east shore.

Bethany said "Thank you Steve for this." he nodded his head at her.

Max said "Same marks that we are looking at and the same MO"

Steve said "I want every cab checked plus I want their log books"

Sgt. Lukela said "There over 3000 cabs on this Island, we don't have that kind of manpower, Commander."

Steve said "Our killer is cab driver anyone could be his next victim, we need to do whatever we have to do find this guy. I'll get the money for overtime from my discretionary fund, it's something that needs to be done."

Lukale knew just how headstrong the commander can be when he want something done he know anything would stop the commander from get that done and catching this killer is not different.


	5. Free time

Max, who won two tickets to a college basketball game from Kamekona, had talked Chin into joining him. That is how they found themselves at the Kings against Knights game, making it Chin's old high school up against Max's old high school. The score at half time was with the Kings up by only three with James Wilson in possession of the ball for the Knights. It was suspenseful with the short clock ticking down 5… 4… 3… then he shoots from the three point line on the left corner of scoreboard side and 2… missing the ring; then 1… then he had missed out on a opportunity to even the score to end the first half.

A voice came over the loudspeaker "Now it's time for what we all have been waiting for. One fan from out there is about to get a once in a lifetime chance to with $1 million! All that they have to do is to hit a three point basket from the half court line."

Another voice over the loudspeaker then said "That's right folks, a Knight's fan or a King's fan could walk away with a Million dollars in cold hard cash tonight."

Bob Tanner, sitting in his seat in the bleachers said to his wife, Jordan. "That's a lot of money; just thinking about what one can do with that kind of money is outrageous. For Julian, no more Student loans, or to pay off the house, or build your dream home!"

Jordan said "Buy a boat, take trip around the world, or maybe even a new car?"  
The Knight's head cheerleader, Jessica Bills announced the area where the seat was. Queen's bay 13 row E seat 9, it's your seat so come on down!" A young man looked around with wide eyes and then it takes him a few minutes before he jumps up yelling "Hey, yeah, that's me, that's me!" He makes his way down to the court while he high fives people on his way down. All 11 of the cheerleaders kissed him on cheeks, forehead and chin turning him a bright shade of red. When he finally made his way to the center of the court, the head cheerleader gives him a great big kiss on the lips.

Jessica asked "Congratulations, Sir, what's your name?"

The young man replied "Akin Scott, my name is Akin Scott."  
Jessica hands him the basketball and tells him "You know what to do now Akin Scott, so good luck!" She then gives him two good luck kisses….one on each cheek.

Chin tells Max "No way is he going to make it."

Max replies "I don't know, he looks like he could make the shot, if he really concentrates, most people can do anything they put their mind on."

Chin says "Tell you what, I'll buy you lunch for a week if he makes the shot and if he misses, the first round of drinks are on you the next time the team goes out together."

Max said "Did you say free lunch for a week? You've got yourself a deal."

Chin said "Don't get too excited, he has to make the basket first Max."

Akin Scott walks back six steps behind the half court line and dribbles the ball and then takes a short run up and shoots the ball. It is so quiet in the arena, that you could hear a pin drop.

Jordan said "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes and yet, I still don't believe it."  
Bob said "Wow, lucky guy, he just won one million dollars on a $15.00 bleacher seat."

Akin Scott is jumping up and down screaming for joy then suddenly, out of the blue he drops to the floor of the court and is unconscious. Two EMT's, who are always on standby for the players, run to the court and start working frantically on him. Chin and Max get up off their seats and watch for while.

The announcer says "Ladies and gentlemen please remain in your seats and listen to the security team or for my announcements."

Chin said "Something's not right here, come on Max, let's go down and see what we can find out or do."

Chin and Max work their way down to the court when they are stopped by a security member. Chin flashes his badge saying "We're Five 0, I'm Det. Chin Ho Kelley, and this is Dr. Max Bergman. He might be able to help." Only then did the security official let them both onto the court. They make it there in time to hear the female EMT's say "He's got no heartbeat, he's dead. I guess we are going to call and get the coroner over here and pronounce him."

Max shows the EMT's his badge and introduces himself as the Coroner /Medical Examiner to them, and then he squats down next to the body, looking and feeling for his vitals. Chin asks "Heart Attack, stroke, or anything out of the ordinary?"

Max looks at the face then looks up at Chin says "Doesn't look like it." He then looks at the eyes and around the area of month and says "Rash, dilated-pupils… look like some kind of poisoning or allergic reaction to something."

Chin said "It must be fast attacking; I mean we just saw him run down here less than three minutes ago, and then take that shot with our own eyes. Could it be something he touched or ate?"

Chin talks with the ticket agents and some other arena workers and finds out that the victim's name is Akin Scott who is a ten year season ticket holder. Charlie and Kono, who were there to watch the game with Max and Chin, also look confused. Chin tells them to work the area and interview witnesses where the Victim was sitting and after talking to Steve or Danny, will join them. Max is staying with the body taking verbal notes and recording his initial findings into his phone.

Kono says "Maybe we should look at the scene from some other angles; this game was televised right, there should be cameras all over the place?"

Chin says "I make some calls and talk to the head of security."

Charlie says "Looks like I am going to make call to the lab tech on duty. Right now I've got blood on the victim that doesn't belong here."

The Five-0 team called it a night after working the scene but they really couldn't do anything until the morning. Meanwhile Steve was making things up to Catherine by taking her out to a very quiet and romantic dinner. They were sharing a pineapple upside down cake after they finished up their dinner. Steve had planned to take Catherine out dancing afterwards and then he had plans for a night of passion "Steve Style". But as always with these two, things transpired as they always do, and they never got around to the club. But they had some quality time, you could say, because they were dancing together in Steve's bedroom doing the horizontal hula. The two of them were fast asleep when the call came in at 4:30am about another body wrapped in a tarp that was found in a park.

At the crime scene in the park, Danny and Steve arrive simultaneously and join Max who was already there looking over the body. Max greets his two friends and tells them "Commander, Det. there's no ID on the victim, but some markings on back of the neck and signs of CO poisoning."

Steve says "Looks like another Cab killer's victim, doesn't it?"

Max said "I see some tears on the tarp, and apart from the markings there is this." He holds up a round object.

Danny asked "What's that, some kind of magnet?"

Max said "It could be, sure does look like it."

Steve looks inside the fountain and asked "What happened to the rest of the coins that should be in this fountain?"

Danny said "It gets collected and goes into city general fund once a week."

Steve said "Oh, that's right, ok, Danny, come on, let's go get our evidence and interview the witnesses."

Danny and Steve talk to the Park Ranger that are in charge of this park and found out that the money is collected by man named Ken Ford. When they arrive at Mr. Ford's office, they found out that he was the one who called 911. They take the money as evidence and take it to crime lab. They are hoping that they might find something in all that change that could be tied to the victim.


	6. weapon and one step closer

At the ME's office, Chin and Kono found out that the Basketball Victim #1 (Akin Scott) was poisoned with a plant based poison.

Max tells them "Nightshade is plant that has a bell like flower and dull leaves. The plant is native to Europe, North Africa and Western Asia. The plant needs shade and constant water to grow. These plants, often referred to as deadly nightshade, are a variety of plant species that falls under the genus Solanum. These plants are frequently considered weeds and cause problems for farmers and gardeners alike. A wide variety of nightshades exists, many of which invade gardens and reduce the yield of crops like potatoes and peas. In the case of victim Akin Scott, he was given a high dose that would have killed him instantly, which it did."

Kono said "He died at half time so, Max, would have ingested it during the few minutes of the second quarter of the game?"

Max tells them "Yes however I didn't find any injection points and his lungs were clear."

Kono adds "That leaves skin contact and orally ingesting it."

Max points out that something irritated the area around the victim's mouth.

Chin asked "What were his stomach contents?"

Max replied "Charlie sent over the list and you would not believe what he found. The guy had two hot Dogs, nuts, popcorn, peanut butter M&M and about a liter of beer. I also found a trace of Fenadern, aka FenFen."

Chin said "Don't forget he came running down from the bleachers before he made that $1,000,000 shot."

Kono said "Time out, are you saying he was taking diet pills?"

Chin adds "If he was, they were obviously not very successful."

Max added "But still someone found him loveable; I saw many hand and lip prints all over his body."

Chin added "I lifted these off his cheeks, forehead and neck" Chin said "12 prints"

Kono adds "Weren't there 12 girls on cheerleading squad?"

Max said "I also pulled a print from his mouth then pulled a reference print after watching the tape of the half time activities."

Kono asked "Anything else, Max?"

Max tells them "That's all I have for now and I'll contact you as I find more."

While Steve was in his office mapping out the cab killer case he received a call from Mrs. Morris. He was looking inside for some information on the cab killer situation and he's very busy and Steve tells her that he can't help her now, and hangs up the phone. She gets creative with her blog and reports screwed up information. This lady really annoys Steve and he must think of a way to get her to leave his team alone so that they can do their job without any undo interference from her.  
Meanwhile Chin gets a hit from the blood work that came back….it was to a food vendor at the game. After he ran the name, it was a man named Lemon Hickman. He had gotten into a scuffle with the victim two games ago and that the victim Scott had filed a complaint with security against Hickman.

Kono and Chin decide they are going to talk to Lemon about the incident. They find out he's working at the stadium picking up trash so they head over to meet him. When they get there Lemon tells them embarrassing story.

"What can you tell us about the incident you had between yourself and Akin Scott two games ago?" Chin asks.

"First let me tell you that I normally don't get involved with things of this nature. I try to do my job and leave others alone but that night, well, let's just say, I had no choice." He continued, "That guy was a***&&(*&(crazy, drunk thrashing around like rock-star on uppers, He was tripping people, you know, being rowdy and all that. I did try to stay away from him, but that was my section, and people wanted to buy my pretzels, and polish…you know, the best in town. He just pushed me too far when he kept calling me for more beer. I told him more than once I didn't sell beer, but he didn't listen and kept on yelling and pushing me. I know, from the way he was I should have kept on walking and ignored the drunk, but I stopped and he told me to check my zipper. He said it so loud and embarrassed the hell out of me. I told him to shut the f**)(*)up and he jumped up and came after me. After he decked me I just got up and said to hell with it, and defended myself. I'm lucky I didn't lose my job but I have been an exemplary employee for over 15 years, and I have never had anything on my record. Plus the tapes showed that I was ignoring him for three quarters so my bosses just told me to take another section from now on. I traded with my buddy, Keno and I'm much happier where I am."

Kono asked "That wasn't nice what he did, but tell me, what happen next?"

Lemon said "I finished up my shift, went home had a few of my own beers, and as much as I wanted to killed that A$$hole I wasn't about to go to jail for him."

Chin said "That remains too been seen. If there is anything else you remember about this guy, please contact me. Here's my card. Thank you."

The Governor is holding a press-conference and he had asked Steve to attend as the leading investigator on the case. Steve hates dealing with the media, in particular gossipers who like to call themselves journalists.  
The press conference didn't really go as the Governor had hoped. When Steve was asked if he would get into a cab and Steve replied he would not, meaning he was too busy investigating. He needed to do his job rather than drive around the island in and out of taxi cabs. The Governor was ** because he felt it left the tourists afraid and it would bring the island to stand still. When he voiced this to Steve, the Commander had to remind him of how he could take care of himself but he really needed to track down this killer since the tourists aren't prepared for this kind of fight.

Steve then stopped and turned to face the governor "Are you willing to take responsibility for the next person killed just so I can ride in and out of cabs all day?"

When the Governor didn't answer Steve added "I didn't think so" and after few more minutes Steve was dismissed by the Governor.

Steve finally said "I'd like to leave now, Sir I've a got killer or killers to catch." and with that he walked away from the Governor and the press.

Steve walked into HQ and saw Danny who was trying to figure out what L2729 means to the killer. His brow looked tense and he was staring into space.

"Hey Steve, I've run everything from addresses, transportation lines, to timetables and I still haven't gotten anywhere. Any suggestions, Super Seal?"

Steve replies, "Leave it alone for now, we are going to sit down and go over the facts of the case. So far we have, 5 victims, the first two real estate agents who were found on the beach. Our first victim almost survived as she tried to escape but the killer saw the trunk open and finished the job."

Danny adds "Then there was the male lawyer and female college student. He, like the others, was trapped in the backseat of the cab fighting to get out. Just like the others he was overcome by the CO gas and died. One thing they all have in common was the markings L2729 on the back of their necks."

Steve asked "So anything on the 6th Victim from the fountain this morning?"

Danny said "No ties to any of the other victims at this time. I just heard from Charlie and he did find this in the money bag."

Danny shows Steve a photo of a rare medallion. "And that magnet you found fits into it and I am thinking that it could be tied to our killer."

Steve than voiced what they both were thinking "Maybe the killer lost it when dumped the body. Have Charlie run it through the computer and see when, where, it was made, sold, and see if that could be tied to our mystery #L2729."

Danny said "He also found markings on the bottom trap and he is running trace on it as well."

Just them Danny gets a call from Chin who is at the crime lab and told him that one of the items the trace came back. It was bird droppings from a hand raised rare black cockatoo and there is only one place that you find these birds on the island.

Earlier at the locker room near the Knights College, Chin and Danny looked around and they found the door had been cut. They followed the footsteps and found fresh tire tracks that didn't match any of the vehicles allowed in the restricted area. The wires had been cut so they called the Crime lab so they could send a tech to bag and tag the evidence.

Kono make her way over to crime lab to see Charlie and found him looking over microscope studying one of the lip prints.

Kono asked "Hey Charlie, what are you looking at? A new girlfriend, maybe?" They both chuckled and winked at each other.

Then Charlie told her "No this print started out pink now it's orange. There is trace of the poison nightshade."

Kono said "That explains the color change; which one of the cheerleaders was wearing it? She then looked at her phone for the photos of cheerleader squad.

Charlie asked "Riddle me this, Kono, if she had poison on her lips why isn't she dead?

Kono said "Good question, I'll go and get warrants for her prints."

Kono called in all the girls took their lip prints from all 12 girls of the Knights cheer squad and Charlie ran them to the one with the nightshade on it. He received a match to the head cheerleader Jessica Bills, and because of the match a warrant was issued to search for her house.

Meanwhile, Steve was in the office working on these murders when Danny and Chin came in armed with more information.

Chin said "Hey Steve, the crime lab got match on tire print, and it came back to Goodyear Steel Betted Radials Circa 2006 XL14R-67. According to our list it's down to eight Cab companies that use them."

Danny adds "Yeah and this will help too. I found out what that button is for, it's a dispatch button that many cab companies use to keep track of their cabs out on runs."

Steve said "Most company uses GPS now, so there can't be many company that use buttons."

Danny said "as matter of fact there only one….'Zen It Cab Company'."

Steve said "Ok, well we need to go and check it out; I'm needed here for a meeting with the families of the last two victims. Danny, be the lead on this one please, and take Chin with you."

Chin turned to Danny asked "Hey Brah, when did you have time to find out about dispatch button?"

Danny said "Oh, I have my ways….well, um, I …sort of asked Catherine for favor."

When Chin and Danny get to the Zen It Cab Co., they found out that some nut job had a screaming fit and tossed the button of the wall and PA system, then punched a hole in the wall. They called in Charlie to bag an element of something and took sample for DNA test and took to the crime Lab.


	7. Break through

Danny was at the smart table discussing the case with Chin, when Chin received a call from Charlie. "Go ahead Charlie, what did you find? I'm here with Danny and your on the speakerphone."

Charlie said "I just got a case to case hit on the DNA for a murder case unsolved on Maui."

Chin and Danny shared a look before Chin said "You know what this means?"

Danny said "We've have to get our hands on that evidence, I'll go and make the call to MPD." as he was clapping his hands together.

Danny then makes his way over to bullpen where Steve is watching the news. Without looking up he tells Danny "Your evidence from Maui is on its way by helicopter as we speak."

Danny adds " Good this could be the break we been looking for. Oh and Smooth Dog, how in the hell did you do that before Charlie had even told us? "

Steve said "I hope you right, Danny, and I have my ways you know."

Just then Catherine Rollins, Steve's girl, walked in; she was very quiet as she stood next to Steve. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, her head angled to the right, much in the same fashion as Steve. Seeing them standing side by side Danny sometimes wonders if all Navy personal are cut the same.

Danny asked "Governor?"

Steve said "Between the Governor and the reporters I feel like there's a shark bite on my ** that won't go away." The look on his face was priceless; he just looked at Catherine to see her response to his comment.

Catherine said "What was that you said? Oh yeah when the heat is on, you wear more sun block."

Steve asked "I said that, when?"

Catherine smiled nodding her head. She winked at Steve to remind him that he said this when they were in bed together a few nights ago. Things were great for them these days. It was on e of those unusual times that they found themselves on the same base working a mission together. Catherine had always been his"unofficial" eyes and ears. But this time, she was ordered to work with Steve's SEAL team and they were glad, especially Steve, were happy about that. This was a high priority mission -a search and rescue for one of their own.

Steve stood there with this faraway look in his eyes before he told the team. "Today I received a call from the mother of the College student Kyle Chandler."

Danny asked "And, what….. Steve?"

Steve said "Kyle just got engaged to his high school girlfriend. He had only six more months to finish his studies then he got into the wrong cab. She couldn't have been nicer, not pressuring me for details, just wanted to tell me some info about Kyle she thought would help. She didn't cry at all, she kept it together and all she asked was to stop this killer from hurting someone else. All I could offer was that we are working on it 24/7 and how sorry we all are for her loss."

Steve's eyes looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and Catherine knew how much it hurts to talk to the family of a victim. She's been in his life long enough to see him through some really rough family notifications and it hurt her to see his pain.

Catherine put her hand over his arm and Steve said "We have to get this guy Danny; I can't receive anymore calls from broken hearted parents."

Danny adds "We will, Steve. You know we always solve these cases, we're too smart and criminals are too stupid. They always make mistakes and we are ready for that when they do."

Meanwhile Kono was looking at the videos of last night's game when she notices that the cheerleader called out different seat number then the one she had in her hand. This could mean that Akin Scott was really the intended victim and he was suppose to die and that it was all a set up, not a random accident. She called to get approval for a search warrant and goes to pick it up for Jessica's home and she called Chin to join her.

The evidence from Maui arrived and Danny is going over it with Charlie very carefully. They find that their victim was a 28 year old student who was studying real estate. There was one witness…. a male doctor coming out of bar when the cab pulled up to the curb and he watched her get into the cab. The Coast Guard found her body two days after she was murdered and reported missing by her parents. Her body was 30 miles out from the nearest land. COD was strangulation not CO poisoning however she did have the markings L2729 on the back of neck.

Charlie said "The blood you found had high levels of white cells; I'll run a toxic screen to see who was sick …the killer or the victim."

Catherine tells Steve "I received a call from Lynn Mea today, you remember her from the academy, right?"

Steve said "Yeah, she was your first roommate, right?"

Catherine said "She is working out of DC these days, doing special projects for the Pentagon. She told me she has this program that she can run any type of random search of any news topic. Anyway, she called me because she knows I have direct line to you. (Catherine just smiles at the grin Steve gives her.) She was running your case through her program and she came across something that you needed to know. It's this…..Mrs. Morris's last Post." she hands him a print out from her computer.

Meanwhile Chin and Kono go to see Jessica and use their warrant to search the place. When they arrive, they find the apartment empty and looks like someone left in a hurry. They go through the place only to find books on subjects far to advance for Jessica's major, and clothes that are four times the size of Jessica. They find diet pills, empty pill bottles, and the kitchen didn't have any food at all. Then to top it off there was photo of big girl pinned to the fridge. She could be Jessica's sister because they look so much alike.

Chin asked "I wonder if she has a roommate?"

Kono said "I don't think so, didn't the super say that she was the only tenant?"

Office Lukela called out "I found the garden, Chin." Kono and Chin make their way to where Officer Lukela is and what they see tells them that they got their killer.

Kono said "Nightshade by chance?"

Lukela asked "What are these?"As he points to the one of a kind of plant.

Kono said "Looks like Calaber-beans. Wait a minute that is what she made antidote from."

They take the rolling-pin where Kono found treas of Calaber-beans from the kitchen along with the diet pills, and samples of both Calaber-beans and nightshade as evidence. The story of the killers plan is coming together. She must have ground the Calaber-beans to make the antidote. She made the poison and refilled her diet pills one with the antidote and other with the poison. She could have taken the antidote first then pop in the other pill. Then she called out our victim seat number and killed him with a kiss of death.

Chin said "Talk about a personal foul."

Lukela asked "Why"

Kono said "Maybe our mystery girl can answer that." as she takes the photo off the fridge.

Meanwhile Steve went to talk to Morris and told her to back off, warning her that if she continues to report misleading information she could lose her following. She tells him that she has this new informant that she is going to meet up with if Steve is not willing to cooperate.

Steve says, "Look lady anything you write that the killer uses in their next murder, I will hold you responsible as an accomplice and you will be looking at jail time. Just be sure you remember that." He gives her a dirty look and gets in the truck with Catherine and they drive away. After Steve's gone, she leaves to meet her contact.

Back in the crime lab Charlie tells Danny about the toxic they found Prolixin and Haldol which are usually used in psychotic patients for calming them down, but when used together it's only for those who are the most danger to themselves and others. There only three hospitals on Oahu that still prescribe them, but there was a fourth that closed down last year Mannix Insane Asylum.

Danny thanked him and went back to the office to find Duke and Steve. After he relayed this information that he received from Charlie, Officer Troy Lee said "Mannix Asylum debriefed HPD they had to let go of some of the patients when the place got closed down for over medicating. They sent the patients to other hospitals as out patients, but no one knows if they are being monitored still."

Danny said "I'll call the DA and see if I can get the files of these patients. With some help reading them, it should only take a few hours."

Kono got back to the HQ while Chin and Lukela ran the evidence over to the crime lab. Kono ran the photo through the facial recognition program and got a hit to their prime suspect. Kono had HPD pick up the cheerleader and bring her over to HQ where she and officer Lukela would interrogate Jessica. They found out that the victim had bullied Jessica two years prior about her size at a game where she was with her boyfriend. She was humiliated and not only did her boyfriend leave her because of it, but she was laughed at by all because the victim had started a chant (Eat a salad, eat a salad).

Lukela asked "So you got even by killing him?"

Jessica "I worked my A$$ off to lose the weight; I did whatever I had to. Starving myself, eating extracts, and running marathons. Then tryout after tryout until I finally made the team just so I could watch him eat his poison words in front of everyone."

Kono said "I hope it was worth it because you just kissed you life goodbye." Jessica just looked at Kono and her face showed no emotion, just a blank stare into the wall.

When Kono got back to HQ, she arrived just as four files of the patients from Mannix Asylum got there. The four Five-0 team members each took a file and it was Steve who got the lucky one.

He read out the keywords "Blood type -O, child abuse, knife scares, ritualistic patterns, maternal suicide, carbon-monoxide poisoning, no friends, religious fanatic ritualistic kills. This is our killer."

Danny said "Ok, Super Seal, what is this psychopath's name?"

Steve looks at the file and said "MPK Wales."

Chin ran the name and found a RMD photo and got the address. He and Kono took off to meet up with Steve and Danny. They all were surprised to find the place empty.

Kono said "Didn't look like anyone has been home for awhile, boss."

Danny said "It doesn't look like anyone lives in this house."

Steve said "Where in the hell is he? There has to be a clue in here somewhere. Get HPD over here to search it head to toe, Danny."

Chin said "I issued an ABP and a BOLO as well. We should be able to track down something through his medicine records. I'll get the word out to all the pharmacies on the islands."

Steve said "Good idea, Chin, thanks. Kono, have Duke get HPD to stake out the place see if he returns. I going put his name on no fly list too."

To be continued…..


	8. red handed

Chin and Kono were driving around in District 7 when a call came from dispatch asking any units in the area to join a car chase. With Kono behind the wheel she asked Chin if they could join when he says "You have the wheel, so let's do it." Chin hit the siren and he informed dispatch that they were joining in the high speed chase.

Soon they were in the thick of things along with two HDP cars weaving in and out traffic. HDP was losing ground fast and Kono knew they had to stay with the Un-Sub.

Kono said "HPD lost the Un-Sub, and we lost HPD."

Chin said "Don't lose the Perp, show off your driving skills, Couz."

Kono's eyes were on the tail lights of the car in front and she put her foot to the floor and was up to the speed of over 200KM/H. Now she was closing the gap, and impressing her older cousin. Kono and the suspect were neck and neck when she noticed an abandoned park. She decides to use her knowledge of the island and turned into the park and ends up in front of the Perp. This maneuver was just what Chin would have done, and he was impressed with his cousins fast on her feet thinking. This forced the car thief off the road into a ditch and the end of the park which made him lose control. The car came to a stop when the suspect drove into a palm tree within the ditch.

Kono brought her car to a stop in front of the suspects car then she and Chin jumped out drawing their guns.

Chin said "Keep your hands on the wheel, and turn off the car and throw your keys over to me." Chin stays on the driver's side and Kono went to the passenger side just in case he tried to make a run for it.

Chin opened the driver side door while Kono covered the suspect from the passenger side of the car. He pulled the man out of car and he laid him on the ground where Chin cuffed him.

Kono said "Hey Cuz, looks like our suspect has a problem with his bladder because he wet himself."

The suspect looked down at himself to see that he had peed his pants and Kono adds "Man you are so going to pay for the cleaning bill for my car after we hose your stink a** from my seats. Oh, you're in luck, I have a towel from this morning's surf, you can sit on it."

Chin stopped and looked at his cousin before he asked "Hey, you're channeling your 'inner Danno' there Cuz," before putting the suspect in to the back of the car. Just then two HPD cars arrived and Chin asked the officers to wait for the Crime Lab to process the scene. Kono gave him little smile before they got in to the car and drove off while Chin informs Dispatch that the suspect was detained and they are on their way in to HPD to book the suspect.

Kono pulled up to HPD headquarters and got out of the car. Chin came around the street side of the car to pull the suspect out when Kono sees a high speeding Taxi coming down the road so she called out and she managed to push Chin out of the way.

The Suspect jumped back into the car and managed to close the door just in time to see a body been dumped out from the back of the taxi. Chin got up and ran after the cab on foot shooting at the tires, only to lose them as they went around the corner.

Hearing Kono yelling out to Chin with a high frantic voice had alerted some other officers standing on the entry way with Danny and Steve come running out. They saw what had happened and they saw Chin run back over while Kono was checking for a pulse and found an ID on the body. Her body stiffened and her eyes turned cold as she looked up at Chin and told him that victim is Police Officer Maki. Chin saw that the dead officer was not strapped which would indicate that the man was off duty.

Kono asked "We've got a marking on the back of neck, signs of CO poisoning, you think this is the work of our cab Killer?"

Chin said "Well if it is he just made a BIG mistake by killing a cop on our island."

Danny asked "You know what I don't get?"

Steve asked "What?"

Danny said "The Cab Killer has been in the news all week, right? So why would an Off Duty Police Officer get in to cab…unarmed one at that?"

Steve said "Locked this road down and get Charlie out here, PRONTO, let the Crime Lab work on getting us something new we can use."

Kono walked back to the door of the car and pulled the suspect out and handed him off to a young female officer asking her to book him.

Meanwhile, Charlie's been working on the evidence that was collected when the results came back with the new G oil trace evidence. He called the manufacture and found out that only one Cab company on the island uses it and he called Five 0.

At HQ our four heroes were looking at the officer Maki file when a call came in from Charlie and he tells them "The oil that was found at the scene is new motor oil called 'G oil'. It's made from animal fat and it is environmentally friendly."

Danny said "We need a list of cab companies that use G oil?"

Charlie said "I checked with the manufacture, Det. and there is only one cab company that use G oil: Zen It Cabs."

Steve thanked Charlie and then turns to the others and said "Danny call in for SEFIA warrant, Chin take Danny with you check every cab's log books, maintaining files. Any fares that describe someone that resembles any of our victims, I want the driver and the cab off the street, YESTERDAY!"

Danny asked "What are you going to be doing?"

Steve said "I'm going to blow up something."

Chin said "Danny, he gets like this every time a cop is killed. When he was a kid he would go for a swim for hours and hours. John told me that sometimes his mother could not get him out of the water until John came home." Danny looked at his partner who walked out of HQ and told Kono to go with him. Since her car was stinky from their suspect, she didn't have one to drive so it made sense.

Chin and Danny get to "Zen-It Cabs". The Dispatcher tells them that all the cabs are counted for and that there has not been any report of leaking motor oil coming from any one of them.

Chin said "That's odd….a man is murdered, dumped out of cab that is leaking G-Oil and yours is the only cab company that uses it."

Danny asked "Do you care to explain that, Sir?"

The Dispatcher, Mr. Jimmy Obuka, a black man from Africa said "You're the detective isn't that your job?" He smirks as he says this, and it really ** Danny off.

Danny said "Why Mr. Obuka, thanks for asking, and yes it is. I plan on staying here until every cab and all log books are checked and if I find out that any one of you have lied to me, you're going to find out just how good I am at my job!"

Chin looks at Danny and smiles and goes into the cage and starts opening the file cabinets and taking out all the log books and starts looking through them.

Meanwhile Steve and Kono are at the base working their way through the "Kill house". It was set up to train the special forces and Steve can use it anytime he wanted since he was still in the Reserves and always needs to keep his skills current. Kono could see that with each room they cleared, it made Steve relax little more than the one before. When the last one was cleared and before they could start again Steve's phone rang and it was Max who asked them to come down to the ME's office.

When they get there they find out that the markings on Officer Maki are random, not like the others. Max tells them "the random x ,x ,x ,x are not the only odd thing about this murder, I didn't find any trace of gray stone but I did find bruises at least three different size and all over his upper body."

Steve said "We may be looking for three killers."

Kono said "But everything we know about the cab killer tells us that he works alone, or at least we thought he did?"

Max said "he didn't kill Officer Maki"

Steve said "No, but three men wanted us to think he did."

HPD found the missing cab stranded half way between HPD and Sunset Beach, where the first victim's body was found. Steve and Kono meet up with Chin and Danny at the scene. Chin sees the "Zen It Cabs" company logo on the side and said "I see it but I don't believe it; we checked every log book and all the cabs were accounted for."

Kono said, "Maybe someone stole their logo and had it painted on as a disguise. Maybe we should check to see the shops that do graphics."

Danny who was looking in the driver's side of the door pulled out the Cab drivers ID and says "Looks like Officer Maki was moon-lighting as a Cabbie."

Chin said "Jimmy Obuka cooked the books make it look like all the cabs where counted for"

Steve said "So he was dumped out from his own cab; I want every inch of the cab checked out; have HPD take it back to the lab. I want three techs on it all night until they find something we can use to find this Son of a **."

Five-0 team was in the bullpen going over the evidence when the Governor storms in on them and demands that they help find the leek in HPD and storms out like wild fire. Kono looks at the file the leak came from and sees that it was Ms. Morris again and that tells Steve that he needs to make a house call to her. She and Steve go to see Ms. Morris only to find her front door wide open with the key still in the lock. They slowly go in checking each room to signs of Ms. Morris but she is not there. Instead they see papers scattered in the entry way along with her tape-recorder and open and scattered handbag. Everything about the scene screams foul play. When Steve went to pick up the open handbag a fine powder flies off of it. He calls the Crime lab and has them come over to get the house possessed. Steve and Kono look around the house some more and leave there once the Crime lab people show up. They head to see Charlie to see what he has found on the taxi cab that Officer Maki was killed in.

While at the Crime lab Kono talked to Charlie about the trace he found on the clothes Officer Maki had on, when Kono runs into Chin. She tells him "Charlie found DNA of a white monkey on Officer Maki's clothes". She holds out her tablet and shows Chin what info she found out about a White Monkey.

She tells him "White Monkey meat is imported from Africa, and the FDA says it has some extreme side-affects. The most common is a violent form of Monkey Pox…too bad it doesn't get us any closer to our killers, at least not yet."

Chin sees the picture of people with the Monkey Pox pink rash, and the fact that he had just seen an African-American with a similar looking rash. He thinks that maybe that could be a Monkey Pox rash and that brings them back to the office of "Zen-it Cabs" company he tells her "s No , you did good Kono, that info takes us straight back to the Dispatcher, thanks Kono. Steve will be proud of you, just as I am." He kisses his cousin on the cheek and heads to Danny car.

Chin and Danny bring in the suspect, hoping that he is the cop killer and they can put this case to bed. But it turns out they had no idea that they had Killed a police officer the suspect had thought they had killed the cabbie killer. Jimmy Obuka soon turns on his accomplices and the case of Officer Maki's murder is closed with the last of the evidence bagged which were used to match the bruises that were found on Officer Maki body.

With this case closed the HPD and Five-0 turn their full attention to the missing Ms. Morris. After Steve called Ms. Morris and she didn't answer Kono tries to trace her phone but all she finds is that it's turned off. When she tries to use some new technology to turn it back on remotely, she couldn't.

Steve tells them "I've been monitoring all her blogs looking for anything that we could use to find her." Steve and the team were in bullpen looking at their patch into her screen when it suddenly came to life.

Chin point to the screen and said "she blog right now"

Steve stared to read the blog "for weeks I have been investigating cabbie killer. I never anticipated becoming part of the story. "

Chin points to the screen and says "Look, she's blogging right now."

Steve started to read the blog out loud. "For weeks I have been investigating the case of the horrible cabbie killer. I never anticipated becoming part of the story. "

Chin said "This is in real time."

Kono adds "I'll make an interface with it to track the IP address, Ok Steve?"

Steve read the next post "I am right now sitting face to face with the criminal who made this great island and its population his victims. He wants you to understand him and why he did this terrible act, and I am his captive until I give you his message."

Danny said "Morris' informant is the cab killer?"

Just then Charlie called and forwarded them a copy of the Morris interview with the cab killer.

Steve said "It was a test and when Officer Maki was killed in matter of hours, then the killer realized Morris was his contact to the world. Having people wait for the next blog from him means he would be in control."

Kono said "That explains why he took Morris."

Charlie said "That fine powder was yest"

Kono said "I can't get a lock on the IP address the best I could do was south-west side of the island.

The posts come fast and something in Steve licked in to place and he started to pull words out of post words like Glacier, Comet, Australia and corn Fleck and the fact that yet was found at the kidnapped scene.

Steve tells them "we are look for beer factory, Kono find me one in south west of the island"

Kono said "go it, it's in stand-Island it was close down three years ago"

Chin said "call SWAT to meet us there"

SWAT and five o move in and as they go through the door they come face to face with the killer carrying body.

Steve call out "stop right there five o"

MPK Wales drops the body and marks a run for it. He run up to the roof and when Jump down on to a moving truck and gets way but they take his cab to the lab.

Kono called out for Steve and when he come in he see Morris neck it cut and she was bleeding out. Kono tells Steve that her hand is to small and Steve cover the cut with his hands. Steve goes to hospital with Morris while others possess the scene.

Lab finds out that Officer Maki going in car accident with the killer. Officer prints were found out on the killer cab but not the inside. They also found written report about it in the Killer cab the written match officer Maki. In the killer car they found part of fire horse that show reparative use.

When Morris wakes up she tells Steve that she could smell Candy corn and they were driving for 5 mints on road and 15 mints on the highway and that she saw a friendly billboard from high window. That she heard the water run for half an hour then they were driving again for 5 mints on the road and 20 mints on the highway.

Kono located an abandoned fire house 25 mints from Stand-Island on Pinelike and 3rd. HPD and five o storm the place and take the killer in to custody.

The killer said "I am Carina the son of Arabs and Decks. This who sin can be regain it my duty to see to it"

Danny tells them "not even the Gods can save you"

It was then that the school history classes of Greek gods' mythology came to Steve and he said "L2729" with that they bring in the cab killer who sees himself as Carina the Greek God who duty is was to kill these who sin and Offer them passage down the river sticks by do so the victims would find redemption.

the end


	9. AN insider to the stories working on

that the end I am working on two other stories

a story about Steve hand full of friends called inner circle. it about how everyone notices how Steve friendship from.

A crossover Hawaii five 0 and NCIS Los Angeles called Payback with my sister (loverandb) when Steve and Sam found out the bad guys their teams after is targeting a their old SEAL team. Then NCIS and Five 0 team up with SEAL tame to wipe-out the mob family and put them out of business for good.


End file.
